disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Evangeline
Evangeline (formerly known as the Evening Star) is a star in Disney's 2009 animated feature film, The Princess and the Frog. Role in the film Evangeline is seen from the start of the film - however, she is referred to only as the "Evening Star" at first. She is first wished upon by a young Tiana for a restaurant she dreams of opening, and years later by Charlotte when Prince Naveen doesn't show up for the masquerade ball on time. Though disbelieving in the supposed magic of wishing on stars, Tiana, desperate to get her restaurant after being outbid, makes one more request to her, and in the process is introduced to the frog that turns out to be Naveen. Evangeline is first referred to by name by Ray, who believes she is a firefly and is in love with her - Tiana, Naveen, and Louis are surprised when they discover her true identity but go along with it for his sake; as such, they refer to her by name as well throughout the rest of the movie and frequently consult her when facing problems. At one point, Naveen reveals to Evangeline his feelings for Tiana and expresses his inability to tell her, and Ray humorously mistakes his words as being directed toward Evangeline herself - however, he is quickly brought to light by Naveen. When Tiana becomes upset by Naveen supposedly leaving her for Charlotte, she angrily tells Ray that Evangeline is only a star - Ray, although upset, claims for it to be nothing more than her 'speaking out a broken heart' and makes a resolve to discover the truth of the matter. When Ray dies, a rainstorm immediately occurs, which may have been Evangeline expressing her own sadness. Evangeline is last seen at the end of the film, where after Ray's funeral a second star appears next to her to symbolize him and his love for her. They are later seen together again shining down on Tiana and Naveen as they dance together on the roof of her new restaurant. Trivia *It is possible that Evangeline was originally Ray's firefly wife. However, prior to the events of the 2009 film, she most likely died and became a star in the process. Despite this, Ray continued to love her unconditionally and finally reunited with her when he passed away and became a star himself. *It is possible she is the "second star to the right" referenced in Disney's Peter Pan. *The star Ray calls "Evangeline" is, in fact, the planet Venus. Venus is known as the Roman goddess of love. *Evangeline and her relationship with Ray is inspired by the Cajun poem Evangeline about a pair of lovers separated from each other when the Acadians were forced out of Nova Scotia, only years later do they finally meet again, only for Evangeline's lover to die in her arms from disease in the midst of a large epidemic. *This is most likely a recycled gag from The Lion King, in which Timon calls stars "fireflies in the big bluish black thing," and Simba calls stars "kings of the past." *Some have theorized that Evangeline is also the Blue Fairy as she is first seen being wished upon by Tiana, and as the brightest star, and also the film's events inadvertently grants Tianna's wish. Category:Heroines Category:Females Category:The Princess and the Frog characters Category:Disney characters Category:Characters Category:Deceased characters Category:Lovers Category:Silent characters Category:Animated characters Category:Characters in the Disney animated features canon